A Beautiful Bloody Rose
by Super-Hot-Cherry
Summary: Kagome,Zero,and Ichiru are good friends because the Kiryus took Kagome in when her parents died.Ichiru ends up having to marry Kagome.While Ichiru is gone out for the day Kagomes vampire nature comes out from hiding.Srry my summary sucked.Plz read
1. Ichiru are you ok!

A Beautiful Black Rose

Disclaimer:It hurts me to say this but I do not own Vampire Knight or a certain someone would hand them over I would be an extremly happy Acer Customer

**Two silver haired boys ran around a field chasing a short black haired girl."You will never catch me."She called to them then something terrible happened the younger boy Ichiru. He fell on the green grass and coughed up blood. Kagome ran over to him "Ichiru hey she put upa barrier around him "Zero go get mom hurry!"Zero took off running for their mother. When Zero came back with their mother Ichiru was better Kagome's healing powers helped him. Their mother went to Kagome "Don't you think it's about time?"She Asked" No I don't think it is time let us wait four more days."Kagome ran over to Ichiru and gave him a hug. Kagome walked over to Zero and hugged him also. If only they could stay innocent forever. It wasn't long three days passed .Their mother came to Kagome "Tomorrow is the day I tell Ichiru."She said."I know Kagome woke up the next morning and walked down the stairs to eat breakfast the whole family was there. Ichiru was waiting at the end of the stairs. He was only 17 but he was a gentleman.**

Thanks for reading my first ever review and if you would give me an idea for the next and I hope you enjoyed I got Sesshomaru, Ichiru,Zero,Kagome,Yuki,and the Chairman to come meet you all!Be excited or else. Page 1


	2. I'm a Vampire

Sesshomaru:Hn

Chairman: SOMEBODY NEEDS TO BE CHEERED UP!

Kagome:Uhmm Chairman I wouldnt do that.

Inuyasha:*snickers*Go ahead chairman

Ichiru: *sigh*Hes gonna die

Zero:Yes he is

Yuki:Chairman what are you doing

Chairman:Yuki I told you call me Daddy

Cherry:Ok you people are lunatics Ichiru would you be a dear and give the disclaimer for me?

Kagome what are you doing Cherry he's mine!

Cherry:I know all I want him to do is give the disclaimer

Kagome:OH ok

Ichiru:Super-Hot-Cherry does not own Vampire Knight or Inuyasha

Cherry:Thanks Ichiru

Ichiru:Your wwelcome

Cherry:ONWARD with the story

Recap

**"Tomorrow is the day I tell Ichiru."She said."I know Kagome woke up the next morning and walked down the stairs to eat breakfast the whole family was there. Ichiru was waiting at the end of the stairs. He was only 17 but he was a gentleman.**

**End of recap**

**"Hello everyone''**Kagome greeted Everyone bowed "Good evening Lady Kagome"The entire family said in unison "I must say Kagome you look stunning."Ichiru said "Thank you love but right now we must speak alone for a moment before we wed there is something important you must know."She said with a frown on her face They walked into a seperate room away from everyone "Ichiru i I have a dark secret you must never tell anyone do I make myself clear"Kagome said clearly irritated "Yes dear" He replied "I am a vampire but I have many powers and I have control over my thirst for blood."Kagome said "But what are you going to do when you do thirst for blood?"Ichiru wondered

Im leaving a cliffhanger mwahahaha hope youve enjoyed this chapter!


	3. Married

Hey people sorry I made the last two chapters so short but I couldnt help it but here is chapter three!

"So we are still going through with the wedding am I correct?"Kagome asked "Of course we are why wouldnt we?"He exclaimed "Well I thought that you would not go through with it because what I am."She said " It's okay"He said sweetly said as he took her oout back into the family and Zeros' mother walked over to Kagome and asked "How did he take it?" "He took it rather well ." "The wedding is still on.' Kagome said "Great!" "Excuse me may I have everyones attention.'Kagome and Ichiru stood beside her while she spoke."This lovely couple here."She said gesturing to us "Are getting married this eveningat 2:00 o'clock please be sure to come."

Time skip to wedding

Kagome was dressed in a skin tight white dress there was a slit down the side of the dress from her thigh to the bottom of the dress her shoes were silver high heels the makeup on her face was dark black lipstick black eyeshadow it was jet hair was straightened and left had a black tux on with black waited for Kagome at the front of the finally walked down beside him with red man to wed them started.

Time skip to ceremony

Ichiru and Kagome stood together and he clinked his wine glass with a spoon(i dont know plz dont ask ive never been married or been to a wedding well i did once when i was 2 but never mind back 2 da story)"May I have your attention I would like to thank you all for coming tonight its a pleasure for you to be here but my bride says its time for the bouquet the women lined up behind Kagome and she through enough Yuuki caught it and squealed for joy. Then Ichiru threw somthing(like i said ive never been married) and ZERO CAUGHT IT!

Hehehe Im leaving a cliffhanger you dont know whats happening shhh dont tell anybody but im a spy no not really but i wanna b one


	4. Author's Note

Sorry Guys iv'e lost all inspiration for this story I don't even know why I started writing it...SORRY DON'T BE MAD!

:( I feel awful for abandoning this story but if somebody can give me some ideas i could probably continue it.

Yeah that sounds great message me and give me ideas please.I will probably write more stories over summer break which starts

TOMORROW!


End file.
